A very odd RENT conversation
by Screaming Mimi
Summary: What happens when you have a conversation at 2am after listening to the RENT cd all night. It's in the original chat format, typos and all. It's still funny though, I promise **pleads** "Plot" point: The Mimi we saw was African American, not hispanic. Thu


MOOnLightFighter: what are you STARING AT?!
    xMidniteRadi0x: stares
    MOOnLightFighter: LIGHT THE FUCKING CANDLE!
    xMidniteRadi0x: WHAT THE FUUUUCK DID YOU DO TO MY CANDLE BASTARD
    MOOnLightFighter: you know what?
    MOOnLightFighter: you look just like my dead girlfriend!
    MOOnLightFighter: *drops wax between, umm, "fingers"
    xMidniteRadi0x: hey, since I look like your dead girlfriend, you should
    dance with my dead father, you necrophiliac
    xMidniteRadi0x: I like it between my....
    MOOnLightFighter: oooh, you have BIGGG hands
    MOOnLightFighter: fingers
    xMidniteRadi0x: fingers?
    MOOnLightFighter: you look familiar
    xMidniteRadi0x: whatever you wanna call it is fine with me ;-)
    xMidniteRadi0x: that's because I'm your dead girlfriend
    MOOnLightFighter: MWAHAHA
    MOOnLightFighter: you're shivering, damninnnit
    MOOnLightFighter: are you weak on your feet?
    xMidniteRadi0x: YOU LIE
    MOOnLightFighter: *stares at breasts
    xMidniteRadi0x: YOU LIE LIKE THE RUG YOU ARE
    MOOnLightFighter: can you make out
    MOOnLightFighter: I mean, make it
    xMidniteRadi0x: yea just haven't had much sex today
    xMidniteRadi0x: i mean
    xMidniteRadi0x: ate today
    MOOnLightFighter: just a little...
    MOOnLightFighter: hehe
    MOOnLightFighter: it "blew out" again]
    xMidniteRadi0x: light the fucking candle you loser
    xMidniteRadi0x: i think that i dropped my condoms
    xMidniteRadi0x: i have a nice ass dont i
    MOOnLightFighter: no, i mean yes you do, i mean you look familiar
    MOOnLightFighter: and by familiar, i mean i want to have sex with you
    xMidniteRadi0x: like my dead father
    MOOnLightFighter: i HAD SEX WITH HIM LAST NIGHT!
    xMidniteRadi0x: and by sex
    xMidniteRadi0x: i mean kinky
    xMidniteRadi0x: kinky kinky things
    MOOnLightFighter: THAT WAS MY LAST MATCH!
    MOOnLightFighter: *spike lee shoots down street*
    MOOnLightFighter: with a gun
    xMidniteRadi0x: well, i guess we'll just have to burn you alive, wont we
    MOOnLightFighter: do they call you, call you ,call you mimi?
    MOOnLightFighter: YOU WORK AT AN ESCORT SERVICE DON'T YOU!?
    xMidniteRadi0x: no, i work in handcuffs
    xMidniteRadi0x: GOD GET IT TOGETHER
    xMidniteRadi0x: ya wanna........DANCE nudge nudge wink wink
    xMidniteRadi0x: now give me my condoms
    MOOnLightFighter: nope, but i believe if you play nonstop all day
    MOOnLightFighter: then you can bark yourself to death
    xMidniteRadi0x: **dresses in mans clothing and plays drums**
    MOOnLightFighter: *plays on collins' head
    xMidniteRadi0x: today for me dammit
    xMidniteRadi0x: INSTANT GRATIFICATION
    MOOnLightFighter: Test ONE TWO THREE
    xMidniteRadi0x: you have no imagination, i mean
    MOOnLightFighter: shut up, you bitch
    xMidniteRadi0x: do you feel like you're a pyromaniac
    xMidniteRadi0x: cuz i sure do
    MOOnLightFighter: i'm on a dark, dizzy merry go round
    MOOnLightFighter: THE TANGO:
    MOOnLightFighter: maurrrreeen
    xMidniteRadi0x: the tango.
    MOOnLightFighter: POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKIEEEEEEEEE
    xMidniteRadi0x: SUGAR LIPS
    MOOnLightFighter: SHE CHEATED!
    xMidniteRadi0x: FUCKING CHEATED
    MOOnLightFighter: no shit, sherlock.
    xMidniteRadi0x: yes, i mean, she is bisexual
    xMidniteRadi0x: she gets the best of both worlds
    MOOnLightFighter: omg, i knowwwww
    MOOnLightFighter: and she can be SOOO OBSCENE
    MOOnLightFighter: my maureen een een een een een een een een
    xMidniteRadi0x: oh my gawwwwwd
    xMidniteRadi0x: that tango
    xMidniteRadi0x: maureen
    xMidniteRadi0x: **chants maureen**
    xMidniteRadi0x: pookie
    MOOnLightFighter: i'm here with MARRRRRK! MARRRRK! i'm MARKKKK
    xMidniteRadi0x: This is quite a CIA conspiracy operation
    xMidniteRadi0x: Im a new yahkah
    xMidniteRadi0x: feahs mah life
    MOOnLightFighter: no way
    MOOnLightFighter: well, i'm a rabbi
    MOOnLightFighter: i mean, rabbit
    xMidniteRadi0x: well im a rabbi
    MOOnLightFighter: me toooooooooo
    xMidniteRadi0x: YA SUCKA
    MOOnLightFighter: WHAT'S THE TIME DAMMMMN YOU!?
    MOOnLightFighter: *checks watch
    MOOnLightFighter: well
    MOOnLightFighter: it's got to be close
    xMidniteRadi0x: my body's saying MUST HAVE SEX WITH ROGER
    MOOnLightFighter: to
    MOOnLightFighter: *can't read watch*
    MOOnLightFighter: midnight?
    xMidniteRadi0x: stoopid non digital things
    MOOnLightFighter: *Is cause of a fight*
    xMidniteRadi0x: My body's telling me that i cant feel my legs anymore
    xMidniteRadi0x: i have to get OUUUUUUUT of these pants
    xMidniteRadi0x: yeheyeheyehe i have to get OUUUUUUT of these shiny blue pants
    MOOnLightFighter: i can't feel my legs
    xMidniteRadi0x: I HAVE NO LEGS
    MOOnLightFighter: but i must have them
    MOOnLightFighter: because i'm doing a skanky dance!
    xMidniteRadi0x: do you want to wail at the moon like a cat in heat?
    xMidniteRadi0x: cuz i sure do
    MOOnLightFighter: i LOVE WAILING!
    xMidniteRadi0x: i cant stay at home, those spanish baby cry... even tho im
    not spanish
    MOOnLightFighter: i'm BLACK
    xMidniteRadi0x: and even tho i wasn't in the spanish part of NY
    MOOnLightFighter: so it's BLACK babies
    xMidniteRadi0x: i still here those babies
    xMidniteRadi0x: maybe its that mephthemine
    MOOnLightFighter: we imported them spanish babies
    xMidniteRadi0x: they come free with the purchase of leopard print boots
    MOOnLightFighter: which i left at ROGER's HOUSE...
    xMidniteRadi0x: yea roger is hiding my spanish babies
    MOOnLightFighter: in my leopard boots
    xMidniteRadi0x: under his plaid pants
    MOOnLightFighter: i should tell you
    MOOnLightFighter: I WANT MY PANTS BACK
    xMidniteRadi0x: i should tell you im gay
    MOOnLightFighter: *peels off blue pants*
    xMidniteRadi0x: SIKE
    xMidniteRadi0x: HAHAHAH
    xMidniteRadi0x: i should tell you that
    MOOnLightFighter: The heart may freeze
    xMidniteRadi0x: or it can BURN BURN BURN THEM ALL
    MOOnLightFighter: *heart turns blue
    xMidniteRadi0x: but you still wont light my candle
    MOOnLightFighter: *puts sweater on heart
    xMidniteRadi0x: **keeps warm**
    MOOnLightFighter: *burns hole in heart with the match mimi STOLE from
    Roger*
    MOOnLightFighter: *just like them stolen spanish babies*
    xMidniteRadi0x: **stuffs blue pants in hole**
    MOOnLightFighter: ANOTHERRR TIME
    MOOnLightFighter: *damn watch!
    MOOnLightFighter: i'll NEVERRRR know when it's ANOTHER TIME!
    xMidniteRadi0x: ITS ALWAYS MIDNITE
    xMidniteRadi0x: ALWAYS
    MOOnLightFighter: no, wait
    xMidniteRadi0x: DAMN YOU ROGER ITS STILL MIDNITE **shakes**
    MOOnLightFighter: THE WATCH WORKED
    xMidniteRadi0x: IT DID
    MOOnLightFighter: it suddenly worked when i held it up to the ELECTRIC
    BLUE PANTS
    xMidniteRadi0x: YES
    xMidniteRadi0x: and the ugliness of the ELECTRIC BLOO PANTS and the PLAID
    PANTS combined makes
    xMidniteRadi0x: POWER FOR THE WATCH
    xMidniteRadi0x: Now tell me
    MOOnLightFighter: *With OUR PANTS COMBINED....
    xMidniteRadi0x: if i lose my dignity
    xMidniteRadi0x: will anyone CARE
    xMidniteRadi0x: i sure wont
    MOOnLightFighter: captain WATCHHHH
    xMidniteRadi0x: PANTS PLANET
    MOOnLightFighter: *loses dignity
    MOOnLightFighter: WHERE DID IT GO?!
    xMidniteRadi0x: **no one cares**
    xMidniteRadi0x: HERE IT IS
    xMidniteRadi0x: no its the spanish babies
    MOOnLightFighter: *looks for dignity in hole in heart*
    xMidniteRadi0x: **looks in leopard print boots**
    MOOnLightFighter: *finds only electric blue pants
    xMidniteRadi0x: NOT HERE
    MOOnLightFighter: THE ELECTRIC BLUE PANTS ARE MY REPLACEMENT PACEMAKER!
    xMidniteRadi0x: **zzzzzap**
    xMidniteRadi0x: I CAN LIVE MIMI
    xMidniteRadi0x: BECAUSE
    xMidniteRadi0x: I HAVE YOUR PANTS
    xMidniteRadi0x: THEY KEEP ME WARM
    xMidniteRadi0x: and them spanish babies too
    MOOnLightFighter: THEY KEEP MY FROZEN HEART WARM
    MOOnLightFighter: *thaws heart*
    xMidniteRadi0x: **packs spanish babies as packing around heart**
    xMidniteRadi0x: there, nice and safe
    xMidniteRadi0x: honey, the babies are chewing on the pants again
    MOOnLightFighter: NO!!!! the watch won't WORK!
    xMidniteRadi0x: **zzap**
    xMidniteRadi0x: here, take the plaid pants
    MOOnLightFighter: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO
    xMidniteRadi0x: ill stuff them in my chest cavity too
    MOOnLightFighter: oh, good
    xMidniteRadi0x: **hair stands on end**
    xMidniteRadi0x: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAPERONI
    xMidniteRadi0x: the east village treat
    MOOnLightFighter: AVENNNUE A
    xMidniteRadi0x: here honey, i got your watch working again
    xMidniteRadi0x: its still midnite
    MOOnLightFighter: ANYWHERE else we would go after NY would be
    MOOnLightFighter: a spanish baby
    xMidniteRadi0x: so we'll open up a restaurant
    xMidniteRadi0x: called
    xMidniteRadi0x: blue pants
    MOOnLightFighter: *steps on spanish baby in Boston*
    xMidniteRadi0x: Hi, I live in Spanish Baby Massachusetts
    MOOnLightFighter: *lives amongst spanish babies that never grow due to the
    fact it's MIDNITE ETERNALLY
    MOOnLightFighter: *makes menu sparkle with eyes*
    MOOnLightFighter: ZAAAPPPP!
    MOOnLightFighter: NOW you will sparkles
    MOOnLightFighter: *closes eyes*
    xMidniteRadi0x: **puts eyes on paper**
    MOOnLightFighter: *menu becomes rapidly ugly
    xMidniteRadi0x: OPEN THEM, FASTER FASTER
    MOOnLightFighter: LONGER HARDER MORE MEANINGFUL
    xMidniteRadi0x: you sensitive ethnic you
    MOOnLightFighter: AHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHOOOHHHHHHHH
    MOOnLightFighter: (i'm a backup singer....)
    xMidniteRadi0x: AHH YESSSS
    xMidniteRadi0x: **does chippendale dance**
    MOOnLightFighter: you know them tumbleweeds
    xMidniteRadi0x: yea, those things are evil
    MOOnLightFighter: they be kinda like them spanish babies
    xMidniteRadi0x: they can make that menu pretty
    xMidniteRadi0x: if you slap some blue pants on them
    MOOnLightFighter: and leopard boots
    xMidniteRadi0x: Live in my house
    xMidniteRadi0x: ill call the cops
    MOOnLightFighter: DON:T CLOSE YOUR EYES!
    xMidniteRadi0x: and evict you so fast that you cant see straight
    xMidniteRadi0x: a dream you say?
    MOOnLightFighter: yes, a dream
    xMidniteRadi0x: it was a dream induced by
    xMidniteRadi0x: pizza and late nite disney shows
    xMidniteRadi0x: thats why
    xMidniteRadi0x: that mickey mouse keeps trying to kill me
    MOOnLightFighter: *dies due to lack of pants power*
    xMidniteRadi0x: then
    xMidniteRadi0x: those SPANISH BABIES
    MOOnLightFighter: grrrr
    xMidniteRadi0x: HONEY DO YOU NEED MORE SPANISH BABIES
    MOOnLightFighter: them DAMN BABIES
    MOOnLightFighter: here she lies, the late great daughter of mother earth
    MOOnLightFighter: SHE:S SPANISHHHH
    xMidniteRadi0x: THEYRE ALL SPANISH
    xMidniteRadi0x: EVERYBODY
    MOOnLightFighter: AHHHHHHHH!
    xMidniteRadi0x: YOU ARE
    xMidniteRadi0x: AND YOU ARE
    MOOnLightFighter: *backup sings
    xMidniteRadi0x: AND SO ARE YOU
    MOOnLightFighter: moi?
    MOOnLightFighter: no, i ze french baby
    xMidniteRadi0x: **does spirit fingers while reciting la vie boheme**
    xMidniteRadi0x: no you cant be spanish, your pants are too ugly
    MOOnLightFighter: *goes against GRAIN
    xMidniteRadi0x: rides bike
    MOOnLightFighter: OUCH! A SPLINTER!
    xMidniteRadi0x: is us
    MOOnLightFighter: *rides past a three piece suit
    MOOnLightFighter: look! a THREE PIECE SUIT
    xMidniteRadi0x: no person
    xMidniteRadi0x: JUST
    xMidniteRadi0x: a three piece suit
    MOOnLightFighter: *takes picture*
    xMidniteRadi0x: **crowds around like japanese tourists**
    MOOnLightFighter: look, spanish babies! a 3 piece suit!
    MOOnLightFighter: even the japanese babies are spanish!
    xMidniteRadi0x: look, a guy with pants as a pacemaker
    xMidniteRadi0x: look spanish baby new york
    xMidniteRadi0x: look, sisters!
    MOOnLightFighter: SHE:S MY SISSSSSSSSTER!
    xMidniteRadi0x: **glass shatters**
    xMidniteRadi0x: BROTHERS
    xMidniteRadi0x: INCEST
    MOOnLightFighter: look, japanese spanish babies, S+M!
    xMidniteRadi0x: LOOK, japanese spanish babies doing snm in blue pants!
    MOOnLightFighter: AZT break! YAY!
    MOOnLightFighter: BEST PART OF MY DAYYYYY
    xMidniteRadi0x: me
    xMidniteRadi0x: me
    MOOnLightFighter: you
    xMidniteRadi0x: me
    xMidniteRadi0x: you
    MOOnLightFighter: mimimimimimimimimi
    xMidniteRadi0x: meme
    xMidniteRadi0x: MEME
    MOOnLightFighter: *is OBVIOUSLY an only child
    xMidniteRadi0x: Me Me Me
    MOOnLightFighter: *forgets how to smile!.
    xMidniteRadi0x: i hate that
    MOOnLightFighter: HOW CAN YOU FORGEEET?!
    MOOnLightFighter: it's a FUNCTION!
    MOOnLightFighter: even BABIES can do it!
    xMidniteRadi0x: no see, its still midnite, so we can drink the champange
    xMidniteRadi0x: stoopid mark
    xMidniteRadi0x: i know, shut up roger
    MOOnLightFighter: he's soooo stupoopy
    xMidniteRadi0x: Bond.... James Bond
    xMidniteRadi0x: James Eric Bond
    xMidniteRadi0x: James Eric Bond the Third
    xMidniteRadi0x: **continues on forever**
    MOOnLightFighter: James Eric spanish baby Bond the Third, Rabbi
    MOOnLightFighter: with a japanese mother
    xMidniteRadi0x: And Pants as a father
    xMidniteRadi0x: born with a watch
    MOOnLightFighter: *takes picture of three piece suit due to the fact that
    he ALWAYS wears a tux
    xMidniteRadi0x: Look, someones riding a bike
    MOOnLightFighter: YAY!
    MOOnLightFighter: ANARCHY!
    xMidniteRadi0x: HURRY
    xMidniteRadi0x: RUN PAST THEM
    MOOnLightFighter: *forces changes
    MOOnLightFighter: to you and you and you and you and you and you
    xMidniteRadi0x: AND ME
    MOOnLightFighter: and MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME
    MOOnLightFighter: is anyone out of the main stream?
    xMidniteRadi0x: no
    MOOnLightFighter: *swims down mainstream*
    MOOnLightFighter: come on in! the water's FINE!
    xMidniteRadi0x: **is spanish salmon**
    xMidniteRadi0x: to anyone alive
    xMidniteRadi0x: with
    xMidniteRadi0x: a SEX DRIVE **does interprative dance**
    MOOnLightFighter: 525600
    MOOnLightFighter: COUNT THEM MINUTES spanish babies!
    MOOnLightFighter: *attempts to teach math to 1 year olds
    xMidniteRadi0x: 525600 minutes
    xMidniteRadi0x: that are alllll midnite
    xMidniteRadi0x: *makes up words as she goes along**
    xMidniteRadi0x: ALLL OF THEM
    MOOnLightFighter: DAMN WATCH!
    MOOnLightFighter: seasonnnn of love
    MOOnLightFighter: just one
    MOOnLightFighter: .
    xMidniteRadi0x: Sea o Lo
    xMidniteRadi0x: half
    xMidniteRadi0x: not even a whole season
    xMidniteRadi0x: juut half.
    MOOnLightFighter: no, it's frozen
    MOOnLightFighter: like my thawing heart
    MOOnLightFighter: with plaid pants wrapped around it
    xMidniteRadi0x: **microwaves heart**
    xMidniteRadi0x: NUKE IT,
    MOOnLightFighter: *heart melts
    xMidniteRadi0x: **wraps in burrito**
    MOOnLightFighter: *sells as taco bell*
    MOOnLightFighter: taco bell: enterprise of the spanish baby
    xMidniteRadi0x: the only place for spanish babies
    xMidniteRadi0x: now open late
    MOOnLightFighter: even great
    xMidniteRadi0x: for when your watch stops
    MOOnLightFighter: EVER SINCE PUBERTY, those damn spanish babies have
    looked at me
    MOOnLightFighter: but puberty was, like, a minute ago due to the fact that
    it's stillll midnite
    xMidniteRadi0x: Ive always had my suspicions about those spanish babies
    xMidniteRadi0x: your like CHER
    xMidniteRadi0x: OH MY GOD
    MOOnLightFighter: what?!!!!
    MOOnLightFighter: the ugly ass singer?
    xMidniteRadi0x: yes! because she hasnt reached puberty EITHER
    xMidniteRadi0x: joanne, pookie, spansih babies in latex pants will ALWAYS BE
    FLIRTING WITH ME
    MOOnLightFighter: okay, now my heart is yearning
    MOOnLightFighter: WITHOUT YOUUUU
    MOOnLightFighter: or memememememememememe
    xMidniteRadi0x: without you the cookie curmbles
    xMidniteRadi0x: the tree leafs
    xMidniteRadi0x: the banana splits
    MOOnLightFighter: *crumbles cookie
    xMidniteRadi0x: without mememememmemeem
    xMidniteRadi0x: Meem
    MOOnLightFighter: i LOVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE dem spanish baby crumbled cookies
    MOOnLightFighter: very ghetto
    xMidniteRadi0x: yeaaaa
    xMidniteRadi0x: specially the blue flavored ones too
    MOOnLightFighter: *slurp
    MOOnLightFighter: i'll COVER YOU
    xMidniteRadi0x: SLUSHIE
    xMidniteRadi0x: cept that your now DEAD
    xMidniteRadi0x: with spanish babies
    MOOnLightFighter: you'll cover me with a SLUSHIE?!
    xMidniteRadi0x: yea
    xMidniteRadi0x: and spanish babies
    MOOnLightFighter: no, with my DEAD FATHER, you necrophiliac!
    xMidniteRadi0x: fine, and my dead girlfriend
    xMidniteRadi0x: *stuffs everyone in together*
    MOOnLightFighter: finneeeeeee
    xMidniteRadi0x: **has massive coffin*
    xMidniteRadi0x: AND
    xMidniteRadi0x: AND my dead slushie
    MOOnLightFighter: *stuffs into hole in heart*
    xMidniteRadi0x: **gets splinter again**
    MOOnLightFighter: attempts to mold melted heart back into a blob
    xMidniteRadi0x: **molds heart**
    xMidniteRadi0x: its like CLAY
    xMidniteRadi0x: **makes pottery**
    MOOnLightFighter: no, it's like FIMO!
    xMidniteRadi0x: *bakes fimo pottery**
    xMidniteRadi0x: **stuffs full with blooflavored spanish babies**
    MOOnLightFighter: and blue pants
    MOOnLightFighter: and a watch
    xMidniteRadi0x: and plaid pants
    MOOnLightFighter: you're what you own
    MOOnLightFighter: and alll you own is
    MOOnLightFighter: a pair of plaid pants
    xMidniteRadi0x: and i own
    xMidniteRadi0x: blue spanish babies
    xMidniteRadi0x: so i am a blue spanish baby
    xMidniteRadi0x: in a three piece suit
    MOOnLightFighter: a baking heart!
    xMidniteRadi0x: IM FIMO
    xMidniteRadi0x: I AM FIMO
    XMidniteRadiox: Bow down to the King of Fimo
    MOOnLightFighter: and spanish babies!
    MOOnLightFighter: and RABBIs!
    xMidniteRadi0x: **sits on fimo throne with spanish babies and rabbis strewn
    about**
    MOOnLightFighter: annnnnnndddddd pookies
    xMidniteRadi0x: **munches on pookie**
    xMidniteRadi0x: mmm mm mm! thats good pookie!
    MOOnLightFighter: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!
    MOOnLightFighter: (backup singer)
    xMidniteRadi0x: the taste of the new millenium
    MOOnLightFighter: I HEAR IT!
    xMidniteRadi0x: I SEE DEAD TRANSVESTITES
    MOOnLightFighter: i HEAR MY SONGGGGGG
    MOOnLightFighter: i SEEEEEEEEEEEEE BLUE SPANISH BABIES!
    xMidniteRadi0x: i see a film about spanish babies
    xMidniteRadi0x: who hide in boots
    xMidniteRadi0x: its like andy warhol
    xMidniteRadi0x: only
    xMidniteRadi0x: better
    xMidniteRadi0x: with more
    xMidniteRadi0x: rabbis
    MOOnLightFighter: it's ANDY HEARTHOLE!
    xMidniteRadi0x: you know
    xMidniteRadi0x: you're not alone
    MOOnLightFighter: no i'm not
    MOOnLightFighter: *shoves campbells soup can in hole in heart
    xMidniteRadi0x: **is now one big heart from the amount of things shoved in
    it**
    MOOnLightFighter: *attempts to put heart back into body
    MOOnLightFighter: *fails miserably*
    xMidniteRadi0x: instead, stuffs heart into dead father
    xMidniteRadi0x: because
    MOOnLightFighter: i'm surrounded by spanish babies
    xMidniteRadi0x: its still midnite
    MOOnLightFighter: FOREVER
    xMidniteRadi0x: and your surronded by spanish babies.
    MOOnLightFighter: since it's ALWAYSSSSSS MIDNITE
    MOOnLightFighter: so, what's the time?
    xMidniteRadi0x: Midnite
    xMidniteRadi0x: Radio
    xMidniteRadi0x: OHHHH
    xMidniteRadi0x: It's 12 o clock. Do you know where your blue pants are?
    MOOnLightFighter: no
    xMidniteRadi0x: Surronded by spanish babies in three piece suits, oh my
    gawwwd
    MOOnLightFighter: but i know where my spanish babies are
    MOOnLightFighter: they ARE RIGHT HERE
    xMidniteRadi0x: RIGHT NOW
    MOOnLightFighter: *accidentally steps on spanish baby*
    xMidniteRadi0x: WHOOPSIES
    MOOnLightFighter: *blue pants shoot out of baby's mouth
    xMidniteRadi0x: I should tell you
    xMidniteRadi0x: that
    xMidniteRadi0x: it was me....... who hid those babies in your pants**
    MOOnLightFighter: NO!!! you traitor!
    xMidniteRadi0x: **hacks up lung**
    xMidniteRadi0x: HURY GET ANOTHER CANDLE AND WRITE ME A SONG, IM DYING AGAIN
    MOOnLightFighter: now how are we gonna pay last years rent?!
    MOOnLightFighter: i can't light a fire! there's nothing to burnnnnnnnnn!
    MOOnLightFighter: except for my heart and everything in it
    xMidniteRadi0x: and
    xMidniteRadi0x: it feels like something's stuck in your food
    xMidniteRadi0x: **pokes food**
    xMidniteRadi0x: **spanish baby jumps out**
    MOOnLightFighter: i'm sure it's quite flammable buy now
    xMidniteRadi0x: oh yea, and then shove that candle in there
    xMidniteRadi0x: and FOOM
    xMidniteRadi0x: omg, we have now have TWO pairs of shiny blue pants!
    xMidniteRadi0x: cuz
    xMidniteRadi0x: Angel has Some!
    MOOnLightFighter: YES!!!!
    xMidniteRadi0x: **steals pants from angel, shoves him off stage**
    MOOnLightFighter: okay, but i call MEMEMEMEME
    MOOnLightFighter: ehh, itsok, he's dead anyway
    xMidniteRadi0x: HURRY PUT THEM IN YOUR HEART
    xMidniteRadi0x: yea so now we can add him to our list of necrophiliac victims
    MOOnLightFighter: THERE'S NO ROOOOOOOOOOOOOM
    xMidniteRadi0x: FINE **burns hole in own heart**
    xMidniteRadi0x: **puts pants in own heart**
    MOOnLightFighter: *stuffs itzhak in heart
    xMidniteRadi0x: **is human disco ball**
    MOOnLightFighter: look, my ass.
    xMidniteRadi0x: again.
    xMidniteRadi0x: yes mememememememem, its a nice ass.
    MOOnLightFighter: *stuffs ass in heart
    xMidniteRadi0x: move along now
    xMidniteRadi0x: hey
    xMidniteRadi0x: we need to put our one thong into my heart
    xMidniteRadi0x: a glorious one thong
    MOOnLightFighter: no, iiiii have TWO thongs
    xMidniteRadi0x: about
    xMidniteRadi0x: a young man
    MOOnLightFighter: no, an old man
    MOOnLightFighter: like my dead father
    xMidniteRadi0x: a middleaged WOMAN
    MOOnLightFighter: who once was a black spanish baby
    xMidniteRadi0x: like my dead girlfriends father
    xMidniteRadi0x: right.
    xMidniteRadi0x: one song
    xMidniteRadi0x: from the eyes of the blooo pannntsss
    xMidniteRadi0x: from the eyes of a person who would wear plaid panttsss
    MOOnLightFighter: no
    xMidniteRadi0x: one plaid, spanish baby thong
    xMidniteRadi0x: no?
    xMidniteRadi0x: NO
    MOOnLightFighter: FROM THE EYES OF JAMES ERIC whatever blah blah blah bond
    the third
    MOOnLightFighter: , rabbi
    xMidniteRadi0x: IN A THRREEE PIECE SUIT!
    xMidniteRadi0x: count it
    xMidniteRadi0x: not one
    xMidniteRadi0x: not two
    xMidniteRadi0x: but THRREEE WHOLE PIECES
    MOOnLightFighter: no, he wears TUXEDOES
    xMidniteRadi0x: Now, we return, do you have a light for my three piece
    tuxedo?
    MOOnLightFighter: *japanese spanish black baby tourists gawk*
    xMidniteRadi0x: LOOK
    MOOnLightFighter: you have a nice asssssssssssss
    xMidniteRadi0x: which is in my heart
    MOOnLightFighter: YESSSSSS!
    xMidniteRadi0x: its no longer on me, but in my heart
    MOOnLightFighter: they used to TIE YOU UP!
    xMidniteRadi0x: with that thong
    MOOnLightFighter: *doesn't recognize due to absence of handcuffs*
    xMidniteRadi0x: **handucuffs self to ceiling, acts like disco ball again
    while spike lee shoots down the street**
    xMidniteRadi0x: again
    xMidniteRadi0x: because
    xMidniteRadi0x: spike lee
    MOOnLightFighter: got a NEW GUN
    MOOnLightFighter: bahumbug
    xMidniteRadi0x: BAHHH
    xMidniteRadi0x: BAHHH
    xMidniteRadi0x: **makes funny face and waves hands above head** BAHHHH
    xMidniteRadi0x: **roger turns into frog**
    MOOnLightFighter: wannna dance, you whore?
    MOOnLightFighter: dances with dead father
    MOOnLightFighter: oh daddy, you're so light on your feet
    MOOnLightFighter: especially for a man dead twenty years!
    xMidniteRadi0x: dances with dead girlfriends black spanish baby father clad
    in bloo pants
    xMidniteRadi0x: yes hunny, its because i have no feet
    MOOnLightFighter: and you hardly notice that little scar on your face
    MOOnLightFighter: and leg
    MOOnLightFighter: and other leg
    MOOnLightFighter: and arm
    MOOnLightFighter: and other arm
    xMidniteRadi0x: and other arm
    xMidniteRadi0x: and big hands
    MOOnLightFighter: BIG hands
    xMidniteRadi0x: you know what they say about a man with big hands
    MOOnLightFighter: they have biggg spanish babies?!
    xMidniteRadi0x: are your hands just big, or are you just happy to see me?
    xMidniteRadi0x: you got it
    MOOnLightFighter: and by big spanish babies, we mean three piece suits
    MOOnLightFighter: ZOOOT suits!
    xMidniteRadi0x: zoot suit riot
    xMidniteRadi0x: riot
    xMidniteRadi0x: throw back a two shiny blue pants
    xMidniteRadi0x: put them on your head
    xMidniteRadi0x: and dance around
    MOOnLightFighter: DO THE ZOOT!
    MOOnLightFighter: oo! oo!
    xMidniteRadi0x: here, have some captain crunch
    xMidniteRadi0x: *stuffs fulll of capn crunch**
    xMidniteRadi0x: it'll stop that ZOOT need
    MOOnLightFighter: BANANASSSS BY THE BUNCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH
    MOOnLightFighter: BUNCHING!.
    MOOnLightFighter: BUNCHINNNNNGG i tell you!
    xMidniteRadi0x: dont get your bananas in bunch
    xMidniteRadi0x: you earned this walking the street?
    MOOnLightFighter: yes, i did
    MOOnLightFighter: *walks down the street
    MOOnLightFighter: *earns 1000 dollars for walking
    xMidniteRadi0x: **gets money thrown at**
    xMidniteRadi0x: **is successful**
    MOOnLightFighter: *only earns this because everyone else is a spanish
    baby, and they all crawl
    MOOnLightFighter: *therefore, you get 1000 dollars for walking
    xMidniteRadi0x: precisely
    MOOnLightFighter: *is rare.
    xMidniteRadi0x: is medium rare rabbi
    xMidniteRadi0x: in a sparkly bloo glaze
    MOOnLightFighter: *glums, bums.
    MOOnLightFighter: *is bloo
    xMidniteRadi0x: is spanish baboo
    xMidniteRadi0x: n
    MOOnLightFighter: BABOONS
    MOOnLightFighter: *forgets regret
    MOOnLightFighter: i KNEW i forgot SOMETHING at the airport!
    MOOnLightFighter: *returns to retrieve regret
    xMidniteRadi0x: i left my heart in san francisco
    xMidniteRadi0x: along with my regret
    MOOnLightFighter: phew, i thought that was lost forever!
    MOOnLightFighter: i left my FIMO HEART IN THE OVEN!
    MOOnLightFighter: nooooooooooo
    xMidniteRadi0x: **smoke alarm goes off**
    xMidniteRadi0x: HURRY
    MOOnLightFighter: *runs to oven
    MOOnLightFighter: *waddles do to the fact that she is stuffed into mimi's
    pants
    MOOnLightFighter: trips over nonexistent legs*
    xMidniteRadi0x: **pitches into rabbi
    MOOnLightFighter: quick, rabbi! to the oven!
    MOOnLightFighter: *metallic pants melt along with fimo heart
    xMidniteRadi0x: IM MELLLLLTING
    xMidniteRadi0x: MELLLLTING
    xMidniteRadi0x: HURRY, FREEZE THE HEART
    MOOnLightFighter: *sprinkles water over green witch.
    MOOnLightFighter: *witch hops into oven to save heart
    xMidniteRadi0x: how....heroic
    MOOnLightFighter: *witch is not allowed out of the oven due to the tough
    prison guardS:
    xMidniteRadi0x: **places heart into fimo pottery**
    MOOnLightFighter: hansel and gretel
    MOOnLightFighter: them damn spanish babies!
    xMidniteRadi0x: this is spanish baby hansel
    xMidniteRadi0x: and this is spanish baby gretel
    xMidniteRadi0x: and this is spanish baby........ robert
    xMidniteRadi0x: *misses life*
    xMidniteRadi0x: wait what
    MOOnLightFighter: hesa RABBBBI
    xMidniteRadi0x: we're so PROUD
    MOOnLightFighter: *tear
    xMidniteRadi0x: he was stuffed by bloo pants at a very early age
    MOOnLightFighter: awwww, shucks ma
    xMidniteRadi0x: hes the offspring of mememememememememmeem and james eric
    bond blah blah blah blah blah the third and a very mysterious candle
    MOOnLightFighter: it was the heart transplant that really got me where i
    am today!
    xMidniteRadi0x: whatever happened to that candle, you kno
    xMidniteRadi0x: is it in the fimo?
    xMidniteRadi0x: or did we bury it with the bloo slushie
    MOOnLightFighter: nope, it lives in the closet with my dead father
    xMidniteRadi0x: ohhhhh
    xMidniteRadi0x: okay
    xMidniteRadi0x: so now do you have a light
    xMidniteRadi0x: after all this youd better
    xMidniteRadi0x: well actually
    xMidniteRadi0x: its still midnite, and im not wearing any pants
    xMidniteRadi0x: so.
    MOOnLightFighter: ARE YOU TRYYYYYING to seduce me?!
    MOOnLightFighter: you black japanese spanish blue three piece suit wearing
    heart?!
    xMidniteRadi0x: **does legless skanky dance**
    xMidniteRadi0x: Noooo
    xMidniteRadi0x: you have a nice ass
    xMidniteRadi0x: everyone has a nice ass
    xMidniteRadi0x: its always about the ass in this isnt it
    MOOnLightFighter: *barges in on Roger and his guitar
    MOOnLightFighter: DID I INTERRUPT SOMETHING?!
    xMidniteRadi0x: wait wheres the door
    xMidniteRadi0x: im so lost, my eyes are still on the menu
    xMidniteRadi0x: **gets moonlight out of hair**
    MOOnLightFighter: *forgets to blink
    xMidniteRadi0x: **shaves head**
    MOOnLightFighter: DIEEEE MOONLIGHT, DIE
    xMidniteRadi0x: **burns hair**
    MOOnLightFighter: *moonlight gets shot by spike lee.
    xMidniteRadi0x: **spike lee creeps into room, steals spanish babies, creeps
    away**
    xMidniteRadi0x: **spike lee prances around in blue pants**
    MOOnLightFighter: *spike lee mysteriously pops up in Spice Girl toilet
    xMidniteRadi0x: HALLO
    MOOnLightFighter: wearing bloo pants, of course
    MOOnLightFighter: *pants stick to side of toilet
    xMidniteRadi0x: Spice girls barge in on roger and his......."guitar"
    xMidniteRadi0x: RIIIIP
    MOOnLightFighter: and by guitar, we mean spanish baby
    xMidniteRadi0x: and by spanish baby
    xMidniteRadi0x: we mean
    xMidniteRadi0x: bloo slushie
    xMidniteRadi0x: and by bloo slushie we mean bloo
    xMidniteRadi0x: suddenly
    xMidniteRadi0x: everyone goes BLOO
    MOOnLightFighter: BLOOOO MAN GROUP!
    MOOnLightFighter: ORANGE GIRL GROUPPPPPPP
    xMidniteRadi0x: **cast shaves head and drums on collins head**
    MOOnLightFighter: all of them
    MOOnLightFighter: at the same time
    xMidniteRadi0x: **they throw marshmellows at the spanish babies**
    MOOnLightFighter: *collins is forced to replace head with a fimo heart
    MOOnLightFighter: stuffed with pants and babies
    xMidniteRadi0x: **places funny hat on fimo heart**
    xMidniteRadi0x: **dances around, singing about tumble weeds**
    MOOnLightFighter: *spanish babies are blinded by marshmallows
    xMidniteRadi0x: **uses eyes on menus**
    xMidniteRadi0x: BAHAHAHAH
    xMidniteRadi0x: MY MENUS ARE BETTER THAN YOUR MENUS
    MOOnLightFighter: you know, tumbleweeds
    xMidniteRadi0x: baaaaah
    MOOnLightFighter: WELL i got THEM to play on MY menu!
    xMidniteRadi0x: welllllllllllll i have a large fimo pottery on my menu
    MOOnLightFighter: yeah, well
    MOOnLightFighter: bahhummmbug
    MOOnLightFighter: at least i don't BUY LOVE
    MOOnLightFighter: i RENTTTTTTTTTT
    xMidniteRadi0x: well i shop around for the best deal
    xMidniteRadi0x: i lease my love
    MOOnLightFighter: oh, well, that's very resourceful of you
    xMidniteRadi0x: here, ill have you for now, but someday ill trade you in for
    the better deal.
    xMidniteRadi0x: I am a castle.
    xMidniteRadi0x: Ohhhmmmmmmmmm
    MOOnLightFighter: *collects interest on love
    MOOnLightFighter: *kills angel to collect payments
    xMidniteRadi0x: IM RICH!!! RICH NOW I CAN BUY MY OWN PANTS
    MOOnLightFighter: YESSS!
    xMidniteRadi0x: **is slum lord of love**
    MOOnLightFighter: *despite this fact, she steals angel's pants anyway
    xMidniteRadi0x: **prances around in disco ball pants and funny bloo hat**


End file.
